


Shaving 101

by giveluvbadname



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveluvbadname/pseuds/giveluvbadname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shivered. Not because of the cold foam, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of nonsense I wrote over a prompt of a missed challenge. And I like those two. Hope you guys like it... ;)

 

-x-  
  
  
 _“Would you teach me how to do that?”_  
  
Mark jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the razor on the floor. He eyed the other for a moment.  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
 _“Teach me.”_  Jaime walked to him, leaning on the sink,  _“You shave so perfectly, I can’t ever do that. Teach me?”_  
  
Mark smiled,  _“Come here…”_  He stepped back, giving the other some space, then turned him to face the mirror. Their eyes met on the mirror.  _“The foam makes a good difference.”_  Mark applied a good amount of it over Jaime’s cheeks, chin and neck.  
  
He shivered. Not because of the cold foam, by the way.  
  
Mark looked at him on the mirror,  _“A good razor also makes a difference, obviously.”_  The Aussie shifted behind Jaime and hid a smile as he felt the young Spaniard shudder with that faint contact. He touched the back of Jaime’s neck lightly, making him tilt his head a bit to the side,  _“The blades shall follow the hairs’ direction.”_  
  
Jaime felt the light but firm pressure of the blades on his skin, and watched with interest the way Mark managed to shave him clean with a single slide. That almost got him distracted. Almost. Because the next thing he felt was the heat from Mark’s palm burning his lower belly. He swallowed hard.  
  
 _“You have to do it at once.”_  Mark proceeded with his actions, completely poker faced.  _“That’s why a good razor is essential. Shaving the same area more than once is bad for your skin.”_  He continued his work like he had no care in the world. More and more of soft skin was uncovered.  
  
And more and more of Mark’s heat seeped over Jaime’s body. The young Spaniard’s back was now completely glued to Mark’s body behind him, and he was fighting hard the urge to just rest his head back on the Aussie’s shoulder. That hot hand was now resting carelessly on his hipbone, and the long fingers were playing so close to the fire it was impossible to hide what was happening down there.  
  
Mark knew. He just didn’t show it. He touched the Spaniard’s chin, that single touch had him giving up and tilting his head back to rest on Mark’s shoulder. _“Don’t move.”_  And he resumed his work, shaving the area between Jaime’s chin and throat with careful moves. After that he brushed Jaime’s skin clean with a damp towel.  _“All ready now…”_  He whispered on Jaime’s ear.  
  
Jaime didn’t move or say anything. Scratch that, he did move, just enough to feel how he wasn’t the only one aroused there. The quiet moan Mark let out at that let him know and now that hand sneaked down again with intent.  _“Oh fuck…”_  Skilled fingers closed around his hot flesh and that almost made him crumble.  
  
 _“Yeah. Fuck. Exactly.”_  
  
Mark’s predatory smile was the last thing Jaime saw on that mirror.  
  
-x-


End file.
